This invention relates to a game device which provides endless entertainment for young and old and yet aids the very young in their counting skills. Generally, children do not enjoy the rigors of learning the basic math skills, yet learn quickly and enjoy doing so when associated with a game. There are numerous games divised for aiding the more advanced math skills as shown by Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,290. However, Cooper cannot be readily employed by the very young as they have no understanding of the addition, subtraction or multiplication skills. There are games such as Harrington U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,521 which aid in learning some of the color combinations but does nothing for the math skills. Kalista, U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,522 is a dice game in which the players merely cover spaces with dice matching the numbers on the dice faces. Brinkman, U.S. Pat. No. 503,403 is a game in which the player merely fills his row of pegs, unlike the present invention in which the player must obtain any combination of 7. Except Cooper, which is beyond the ability of young children, the other cited patents do not enhance the math skills or provide the varied entertainment of the present invention.